Stealing the Dawn
by ahoke
Summary: Shego has been watching Kim for a while, but seeing Kim this way causes her to make a snap decision that changes everything. This is pure lemon. I don't own Kim Possible. This story is for amusement only.


Shego wore many titles; mercenary, master thief, ex-superhero, maybe even evil. Right now she wore one she had no idea how to process, love sick fool. She had come to this window many times over the last few months, watching, well…stalking really.

She couldn't help herself, Kim Possible was addictive and so damn frustrating. At first, the young teen was impossible to attack, always on the move. Shego spent the entire fight chasing the tumbling girl until Kimmie would just destroy their plans and disappear.

Now, the young woman was a force to be reckoned with. Kim had learned much in the past three years, and she was holding her own against opponents. She no longer led Shego on the chase, but engaged her head on. It was invigorating, dangerous and so very sexy.

As per her usual, Shego had come to just watch, but tonight was different. Kim was different. She was a goddess lying naked face down in her large bed. She looked as if she had collapsed into her slumber, tangled in her sheets, with an arm tucked beneath her beautiful porcelain face.

The muscles on the redheads back danced in the moonlight, the soft pink sheet draped over her shapely ass. Shego's heart ached at the sight. She made her move before she had time to think. Shego had never really been known for her discretion. When she wanted something, she just took it, and what she wanted right now was Kim Possible.

Sneaking in was more difficult than she thought it would be as the security in this place was state of the art, but she managed. Shego padded silently around the large loft seeing the discarded clothing leading to the bathroom. She could still smell the cherry blossom soap lingering in the moist air from the shower.

She leaned back against the desk watching, taking her long gloves off, savoring the woman before her. How the hell did it come to this? What was she expecting? Running her hands through flaming red hair, tasting soft pale skin, kissing those gorgeous pink lips. These are the things she wanted.

She froze at the soft intake of breath from the sleeping woman. She was waking, sensing something was off. Shego decided she was going to just roll with it, push Kim's buttons, see how far she could take it.

That was part of their dynamic. It was what made them click. The back and forth, push and pull…the dance. Shego knew she wasn't the only one who felt the chemistry between them, and she needed to know if Kim would respond. It was as good a time as ever to face the music.

Shego pasted her best leer on her face, placed her hands on the desk and crossed her legs to be less threatening. She didn't need to get Kim into fight mode. The redhead shot up and turned towards the intruder, pulling the sheet up to cover her breasts.

It took a split second for her to assess the threat, and the surprise on her face was priceless.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, nice nap?"

Kim pulled her knee up in preparation to move, freeing it from the cover. Shego was staring at her naked hip and soft curve of her ass. She pulled her gaze from that spectacular backside and into the abyss of questioning hazel eyes.

"Shego, what…what are you doing here?"

Those eyes, her eyes…once so full of youth and endless energy. Now, the gold flecks glowing in green and blue showed a wisdom and maturity beyond her eighteen years. Kim's eyes had always been Shego's undoing. It was if Kim could see past all of her defenses, could see compassion and goodness where no one else could.

Shego moved towards those mesmerizing orbs, drawn to the hope behind them.

"I need to ask you something Princess. It's important."

She smirked as Kim watched her sultry walk towards the bed. She savored her as the stunned redhead pushed herself away, pinning herself against the headboard.

"Wha, wha…what's that?"

Shego slithered up the bed, and reveled in the heat of Kim's body as she straddled her. She pressed her face gently against Kim's, brushing her lips against the curve of her ear, "Do you feel it too?"

She felt Kim shudder beneath her, "Feel what?"

It was just a whisper, an invitation. Shego felt her heart stop, begged her body to breathe again. She pulled back to look back into those eyes, then closed her own, "This…"

Shego touched her lips to Kim's. It was slow, soft, and oh so perfect.

Kim remained still for a moment, then relented with a sigh. Shego felt Kim's eyes close as soft eyelashes brushed against her. She deepened the kiss, pulling the redhead closer and placed her hand against a flushed cheek. Kim enveloped her in a powerful embrace.

Shego tugged and suckled those sweet lips. It was like one of their fights, powerful and exhilarating. She pulled back, trying to get a read on how Kim really felt about this. All she saw was hope and need.

Shego found that the sheet had slipped out of Kim's hand. She took the moment to really look at the woman before her, lips flushed with the searing kiss, eyes dancing and perfect breasts heaving, "Wow. You are so beautiful."

Shego's body was thrumming with desire. She rose to her knees and began to pull the zipper of her costume. Kim hungrily watched as the skin tight suit was slowly peeled off of her shoulders and down to her hips.

Shego always marveled at Kim's speed, and was taken by surprise as her hands were trapped behind her back, tangled in the suit's arms. She was in complete awe when their breasts were pressed together and hot tongue traced her throat. Kim's eyes darkened as Shego found their positions switched, and she was now pinned under the feisty redhead.

It was Kim's turn to burn a kiss upon her swollen lips. The room was filled with soft gasps and moans as Kim attacked Shego's throat, ears and lips. She swallowed hard as she watched Kim move slowly down to her shoulders and her free hand moved to cup Shego's breast. She planted kiss between them as her thumb brushed against the tender nipple.

She got caught in those hazel eyes once more and stared in amazement when soft lips took her other nipple into a warm embrace. Her hot tongue encircled the swollen nub once then a graze from teeth made Shego let out a hiss and a whispered, "Fuuuuck!"

Shego was writhing and bucking under Kim's command of her body. The redhead finally released her hands as she moved down to remove the boots off of her feet. Shego freed her arms and the costume was pulled from her body.

She still couldn't move as Kim crawled back up to straddle her hips. She could see every bit of the gorgeous woman before her, and she was dumbstruck. Feather soft touches grazed her face and a gentle kiss captured her lips.

Kim pushed herself back up to her knees, her core brushing against Shego's own needy center. The redhead pulled a pale green hand to her heart, "I feel it too, Shego. I have for a long time."

Shego pushed herself up to meet Kim as mouths and hands explored each other. She held the redhead close as she trailed heated kisses along her jaw, fingers clasped in fiery locks. Kim was writhing in the embrace.

"Shego, please…"

Her hand moved between them, brushing against supple breast, hardened abs and into soft trimmed hair.

Shego pulled back to look into the eyes of her lover. Kim's arms went around her shoulders and they shared a gentle kiss as her hand moved to cup a heated sex. A slim finger traced the length of slick folds and stops to tease the hidden pearl of pleasure.

Kim rocked into her hand as Shego's finger dipped further into her velvety heat. Kim arched her back as a second finger penetrated. Shego laid back and watched in awe as her fingers moved in and out of her longtime rival.

Kim reached back behind and dipped long finger into Shego's own heat. She lifted herself as she felt Kim swirl around inside her. Two, then three fingers filled her.

They danced in the moonlight. The back and forth, that push and pull moved Kim to the edge of bliss. Shego could feel Kim's need and knew what she held in her hands. With a flick of the wrist and a pull of fingertips along that perfect spot, Kim rocketed off into oblivion.

Shego held on tight as muscles rippled beneath her hands. Her fingers were trapped in pulsing heat and a fragrant nectar flowed down to pool into her palm and drip onto her own quivering center.

Kim's release sent a shudder through Shego and sent her over the edge. Electricity ripped through her body and pure warmth flooded her system. It was toe curling and dazzling, but she needed more, wanted everything.

It was her turn to toss Kim to her back. The redhead whimpered as Shego pulled her fingers free from the soft embrace and brought them to her mouth to lick them clean. Kim's taste was tangy and spicy, leaving a slight burn on the edge of her tongue like smoky cinnamon. She was delectable.

She was addicted, and needed a sample from the source. Shego moved down the lithe body before her, letting the smell of sex wash over her. Her senses were buzzing with need. The first lap of her tongue brought a moan so deep from Kim that it reverberated through Shego.

The softness, the fragrance and the heat of passion was overpowering. There were words and sounds that filled the room that Shego heard but could not comprehend. She was in too deep, lost in her love. There was only her yearning for more.

Her hands sought out every part of the redhead's body she could reach with her face buried between Kim's thighs. From the hard plain of her stomach to the softness of her pert breast. Her nails left trails of pink down the silky smooth skin of her back. The powerful muscles of that perfect ass rippled under her grip. She was learning Kim's body. She need to memorize what made her writhe, what made her buck, what made her moan. She brought her to the brink over and over, never quite crossing the edge.

Suddenly Kim arched into an impossible position and froze as she reached the irreversible moment of rapture. No sound, no movement, no breath, then… release. Shego latched down on the bundle of nerves and fed. Kim let out a stuttering growl, hands grasping at anything. Pillows, sheets and hair were no match for the assault, until fingers found purchase in another hand. They held on tight.

Shego beheld the beautiful woman lying prostrate before her gasping for air and the sheen of sweat that enveloped her body. She had done this, she had made Kim Possible scream her name, and she was in awe. She moved to kiss between her heaving breasts and laid her head down upon her heart. She reveled in the strong heavy beat.

Warmth kissed her skin lightly and she awoke to the morning sun peeking over the horizon. She was in a tangle of arms, legs and sheets, and it was paradise. She pressed a tender kiss upon the breast she was just sleeping on and the supple body stretched in response. She could definitely become used to this. She lay there for a moment in that embrace enjoying the quiet moment between them. Shego looked up into those soft hazel eyes and smiled, "Hey Princess."

"You're staring."

"Yep."

"It's creepy."

Shego chuckled, "It's not creepy!"

Kim smiled, "It's kinda creepy."

A kiss, "I'm."

Another on her throat, "Not."

Then lips, "Creepy."

The chaste kiss evolved into something deeper, something more. With one more delicate brush of lips, Shego pulled back. She looked back toward the dawn. It was late, or early. She should have left hours ago. She needed to leave now. The world was waking, and it was time for her to go back into the dark. Sadness engulfed her as Kim brushed tendrils of hair behind her ear. She looked back at her lover, "Kim, I…"

"I know."

"I wish…I didn't. I want… I want to…"

"I know."

Shego rose to her feet and began to shrug into her costume as Kim smiled and stretched languidly, "I think I may sleep naked more often."

She grabbed her boots and gloves and opened the window, "I totally support that idea Princess."

Shego slipped quietly out into the new day before her. Everything has changed, and she couldn't wait to see what the dawn would bring.


End file.
